


Of Winged Creatures

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Community: shindong_weekly, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another entry for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>shindong_weekly</b></a></span><span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Winged Creatures

Eeteuk always called himself a wingless angel, not quite heavenly with his lack of wings. But Shindong thought he was the most heavenly creation alive. Angel, he was just angel with no ‘wingless’ modifier tacked on to steal his cool points. But Eeteuk was too modest, and likely would have been embarrassed by the younger’s thoughts, so in his mind they were kept locked away.

Shindong liked to call himself a fairy, not because he thought he was magical or special in any sort of way; he was just marking his preference and making a choke. But Eeteuk thought he was onto something; he was magical from the way he moved to the way his smile lit up any room with 150 watts of love and happiness. Magical fairy, he was, the modifying addition making the name that much more special in the elder’s mind. But Shindong was too quite when away from the public eye, too guarded with his thoughts, and Eeteuk, as leader, was afraid of saying something that would upset the tenuous balance between the thirteen young men, himself included, so his mind locked away the name, bringing it out every once in a while to smile over and love.

As it would happen, Christmas was swiftly approaching, and it was time for the annual Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Sister Fate aided Cupid in their love and each drew the other’s name, the opportunities endless.

Each sequestered themselves in their respective rooms, pondering the effects that spilling their private thoughts could bring, and each found courage in the anonymous quality of the gifts they would give. Smiles plastered upon their faces, they left in opposite direction to find fake wings, one set angel, one set fairy.

Shindong found the perfect set on one side of town, the angel wings white and feathered, but not too girly as Eeteuk was wholly male in body, and he liked him that way. Likewise, Eeteuk for the perfect set of frothy fairy wings, with just enough sparkle and whimsy to match the younger’s contagious smile.

They each wrote a card to the other, a bit of sentiment bleeding into the words as they tried not to give everything away, and yet tried to convey the depth of their convictions on the matter of the other’s nickname.

_ You say you are a ‘wingless angel’ but for me your wings are what make you angelic, so wear these to prove to yourself that you are truly ‘angel.’ _

_ You call yourself ‘fairy’ in jest at your own expense, but to me you truly are a magical fairy who lights up my day, so wear these and embrace the magic. _

The gifts were passed around and they each tried to stealthily watch the reaction of the other, hoping for smiled and happiness and what they considered valuable insight and knowledge. They weren’t disappointed.

Eeteuk opened his first, gasping in delight at the soft white feathers he saw, sighing over the card as if he were a girl, but that feminine quality to his personality didn’t turn away the love of the other. His reaction just made it grow. The elder wondered who could have been so sweet, like candied hearts, with his words, and glanced around the room to attempt to ascertain the source. No luck, but then again he knew that waiting would be enforced at least until all others had opened there gifts as well. A sigh. Waiting was not his favorite pastime but he had to set a good example in this case of things would swiftly get out of hand. He shuddered as he remembered last year’s fiasco.

Shindong was last, mainly because patience was his forte, so he let the antsier younger, and older, men go before him, ripped paper drifting around the room to land in the most random of places. Opening the package calmly, he giggled at the sight, thinking it a gag until he read a note that touched his heart deeply, a happy tear escaping as a grin broke his face. Being last had its advantages because “who gave me these?” left his lips almost immediately. He scanned the room until his eyes pinpointed the blushing leader, and his heart fluttered, wanting to fly over to his love, but he knew he had to wait until it was the elder’s turn to pose the question.

“Who wrote this lovely card?” Eeteuk was answered by a pair of lips on his, and, his heart flitting around in his chest, he relaxed into the solid warmth that was Shindong.


End file.
